


Culture Clash

by knitekat



Series: New Bonds, New Families [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker is confused when Lester courts him - considering Lester is already his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Clash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> For my Primeval bingo prompt: Courtship rituals and my h_c bingo prompt: brainwashing/deprogramming.

Becker found himself confused and uncertain who he could ask for guidance. There was James, of course, but James was his alpha and omegas didn't question their alphas, it wasn't their place. He almost mentioned it to Ryan when the captain accompanied him riding, but other soldiers were there and it seemed wrong to voice his doubts to the duke's own men. He didn't know the castle servants well enough to risk asking, fearing word would get back to James and not wishing to be spanked for his insolence, having experienced enough of that from his own father once he'd presented as omega. 

All of which left Becker in a quandary. He had no one to ask and was growing more and more confused, not sure how he should react to the gifts and what they meant. He was sure – well, he hoped they were from James and not some interloper hoping to gain his bed - but he didn't understand why James would give them to him. The man was already his alpha, his mate, he didn't have to give Becker anything, and after all, he owned Becker, having brought him from his father. 

It was all rather confusing and that unsettled Becker, making him edgy and snappy, although he always apologised to whoever he snapped at. He had noticed James looking at him, a frown on his face, and Becker feared he'd put it there, which just made him more worried. He needed to talk to someone before he... well, it wasn't as if James would send him home, not now they were mated. 

Becker almost jumped when he felt arms wrap around his chest before he smelt the musky odour of his alpha and leaned back against his mate. 

“What troubles you, my Hils?” 

Although James' voice was light Becker could hear the undercurrent of worry. He turned in his mate's arms and the words of denial he'd been about to speak died unspoken on his tongue. James looked worried and that frown was back on his face. Becker knew he was the cause of it and, no matter the cost to himself, he knew he had to tell James to truth. “I...” He dropped his gaze and licked his dry lips. 

“You can tell me anything, Hils.” 

Becker almost whimpered when he felt James release him before he felt James' fingers caress his chin as they nudged his head up and it took all his courage to meet James' eyes. He swallowed hard and the words wouldn't come. 

“Are you unhappy with me, Hils?” James asked, his voice wretched. 

“No!” Becker almost shouted, his gaze meeting James, hoping all the love he felt for his mate would be reflected in his eyes. 

“Than what is wrong?” James almost begged. “Please, my love. Tell me.” James shook his head before adding, “If you wish to, that is not an order.” 

Becker smiled sadly. “It is your right to order me and I have to obey.”

James shook his head again. “No, true mates are equal.” He caressed Becker's face, smiling when Becker leant into his touch. “I had hoped I had convinced you of that, my love.” He sighed before continuing, “But I see your father's and the Church's teachings are deeply ingrained in you.” 

“I...” Becker started before gaining courage from James' words. “That is what I don't understand.”

James blinked, confusion showing on his face before it cleared. “That I treat you as an equal? That my people respect you?”

Becker nodded, not trusting his voice as he remembered the spanking he'd received from his father for questioning him. He let out a whine when James sighed and turned away from him, only to find himself in James' arms once more as his mate kissed and comforted him. 

“No, my sweet Hils. I am not angry at you, just at the Church and those who follow its teachings.” James took a deep breath before guiding Becker to their bed and holding him tightly. “The Church teaches that alphas are superior to the other designations, betas next and omegas at the bottom. Am I correct?”

Becker nodded before deciding it would be better to answer James. “Yes, my alpha. All my life I hoped to be an alpha, even a beta. It was a shock when I presented as an omega, mostly to my father.”

“Well, I for one am glad you did, my love.” 

“I am, now,” Becker assured his mate. “But back then, I was banned from riding and hunting and fishing. I was made to learn skills I didn't want to and barred from those I did. I was beaten by my father for disobeying him, while Edward was allowed to do as he wished.”

“Do you envy Edward?” James asked, nothing more than curiosity in his voice. 

“I did,” Becker admitted, knowing it hadn't been a secret to Edward or even his father. “But not any more. Not now I have you.” He ducked his head, wondering if he'd been too direct. 

“Hils?”

“I'm sorry, my alpha.” Becker drew his shoulder back and prepared to be hit. 

“No!” James cried out, his hands reaching for Becker but falling short. “I would never hit you, Hils, and certainly not for declaring your love for me.”

“I know.” And Becker did know that, it was just years of ingrained belief and experience.

James smiled softly and drew Becker into his arms, kissing him sweetly. “Will you tell me what else troubles you, my love?”

Becker nodded, convinced that James would answer truly and not punish him for speaking out of place. “I... it is all the gifts.”

“You don't like them?” James asked, his expression changing to dismay. 

“No! I love them.” Becker rapidly assured him. “I just... I don't understand why you're giving them to me.”

“Ah.” 

Becker looked up sharply at James' exhalation. “James?”

“Idiot! Fool!” 

Becker couldn't help cringing away from James, curling up as if expecting to be hit and he quickly found himself in James' arms, his alpha kissing and comforting him. 

“I'm sorry, Hils, so sorry.” 

James' almost begging had Becker uncurl and look at him in shock. “Alpha's don't apologise to omegas.”

“They do when they've scared them.” James told him firmly. “And I have, I was calling myself an idiot and a fool, not you.”

“You're not.” Becker wouldn't have James call himself that, he was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

James smiled at the indignity in Becker's voice. “But I am. I forgot you wouldn't know and wouldn't want to ask. I forgot how your father treated you and how the Church encourages omegas to be treated.”

“I don't understand.” Becker let his confusion show, did James really disagree with all Becker had been taught?

“I know.” James settled himself on the bed and tugged Becker against him. “I and most of my people follow the Old Ways. Even those few who follow the Church have to abide by our ways, although they can freely worship.” He paused and Becker glanced at him, holding his tongue as he realised James was considering his next words. “The Old Ways do not distinguish between the designations, a man's worth is in his deeds and actions. The kings of old were equally likely to be alpha, beta or omega.”

Becker knew his mouth was hanging open and hurriedly closed it. “Truly?” His eyes widened as he realised he'd questioned the truth of what his alpha was telling him. 

“I can show you the texts in the library.” James' expression turned darker and for a moment Becker feared he'd angered him, until James continued, “But this Church that now holds sway, it will tell you only alphas can be king and have been kings through the ages. That the role of an omega is but to serve and to carry pups.”

Becker nodded, knowing he would be spending time in the library. “But...”

“But?” 

Becker gathered his courage before asking, “That doesn't explain your gifts?” 

“Ah, yes.” James rubbed his chin. “I should have explained them, I should have remembered you wouldn't understand but you have adapted so well I forgot you were brought up in the Church.”

“James? Would you please tell me?” Becker almost flinched when he met James' eyes before remembering James wanted him too. Oh fuck! He nodded suddenly. “Because I will meet you gaze and ride and learn to fight?”

“Precisely.” James leaned in for a kiss. “I had my doubts when your father first approached me about mating you. I had no wish to be mated to a Church-twisted omega, but you surprised me. You still had spirit and desire to be more than the Church allowed. I had no wish to see that crushed beneath the heel of the Church and I... well, you are an attractive man, Hils.” James shrugged. “I knew your father wouldn't let me court you and that you would have no choice in the matter of your mating. It tore at me until I decided it was the lesser evil to mate with you and court you afterwards.”

Becker's eyes widened. “Court me? All those gifts – my favourite fruit and meals, a fine horse and hunting hound? Everything?”

James nodded. “According to the Old Ways, the pursuer – whether alpha, beta or omega – must show the object of his or her affections that they are an adequate provider, that they know what would please their hoped for mate and it is the receiver who decides whether to accept the offer of mating or refuse.”

Becker stared at James for a moment before flinging himself at his mate, kissing him passionately. “You didn't need to win my affections, James. I love you. I have from the moment you were so kind and considerate of me from our mating and every moment since.”

James smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too, Hils.”

Becker gave his mate a cheeky grin. “But I wouldn't say no to more gifts.” He felt a moment of trepidation when James' eyes narrowed before his lover threw back his head and laughed. Becker smiled as he held his mate and knew he never had to fear being beaten again. 

He was free of his father, free of the Church, free to live his life as he pleased by James' side.


End file.
